


Just Galawans Being Palawans

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (or elements of it at least), F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jedi Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: After several months of holding Barriss’s hand to annoy Yoda, Ahsoka confronts her feelings.





	Just Galawans Being Palawans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SW Femslash Week with the prompt “fake relationship.”

It had been three months, and Ahsoka was still confused.

Three months ago, she and Barriss had been walking together, retelling stories of the battles they’d engaged in, when Master Yoda had appeared at the end of the corridor. They’d fallen silent, remembering his lectures on pride being a Jedi’s downfall. Hearing the sudden hush in their voices, Yoda had squinted suspiciously at them. Barriss had reached toward Ahsoka and grabbed her hand. Once Yoda had gone, grumbling incoherently, Ahsoka had pulled her friend behind a pillar.

“What did you do that for?” she’d whispered.

Barriss had flushed lightly. “I didn’t want him to think we were boasting,” she’d whispered back.

Ahsoka hadn’t quite understood at the time, but she guessed it was harder to tell off two Padawans for holding hands than it was to tell them off for boasting. From that day onward, whenever she and Barriss saw Master Yoda, they always stood close together, sometimes holding hands, sometimes arm in arm, sometimes with arms slung around each other’s shoulders. There was nothing wrong with two Padawans being friends, right? It was common for Initiates to be similarly affectionate, and although a Padawan spent more time with their Master than with anyone else, friendships formed during their Initiate years often lasted.

Presently, Ahsoka’s commlink was beeping. She answered to hear Yoda’s voice beckoning all Padawans presently at the temple to a classroom. _Why is he calling us to class, anyway?_ she wondered as she followed his instructions. _I thought we didn’t have formal lessons anymore?_

Arriving at the classroom, she searched the crowd. Barriss’s familiar face lit up and she waved across the room. Ahsoka sat down next to her friend.

“Why do you think Master Yoda called us all here?” Ahsoka whispered.

Barriss shrugged. “I have no idea.”

Just then, Yoda came stumping into the room on his gimer stick. The room fell silent.

“At your age,” he began, “a lot of urges will you have. Want to take off your clothes you will, and want to touch each other, you will.”

Ahsoka looked around uncomfortably. Was this the “don’t form attachments” lecture Anakin had warned her about? She glanced at Barriss, who was resolutely staring at the floor.

“But!” Yoda snapped, with a thud of his gimer stick against the floor. “If touch each other you do, pregnant, it may make you. Attachments, you risk forming.”

A groan rippled throughout the room.

“Attachments, yes,” Yoda almost murmured. “To the youngling, yes, and to each other.”

As he continued to lecture, Barriss looked up from the floor. Ahsoka caught her eye, then rolled hers.

_What are we, though?_ Ahsoka wondered. If she was being honest, she loved that secret thrill she got whenever she held Barriss’s hand or walked arm in arm with her. Was this part of those “urges” Yoda was rambling about?

As they left class, Ahsoka held Barriss’s hand, but this time, she didn’t let go once they were out of sight of the classroom. Surprisingly, Barriss showed no indication of wanting to let go.

\---

“Oh, was it that ‘don’t form attachments’ lecture? How did that go?”

Ahsoka sighed. “I’m not sure if I understood all of it, but he said something about having a lot of urges…” She looked around. How would she go about asking… “Um, Master?”

“What is it, Snips?”

“Um…” She took a deep breath. “How do you know if you’re… attached to someone?”

Anakin’s eyes darted around the room. He stepped closer to Ahsoka and lowered his voice. “This is about Barriss, isn’t it?”

“What? How do you know?” said Ahsoka, blushing.

Anakin laughed. “You could be more subtle, you know.”

Ahsoka smirked. “Funny you should say that, Skyguy. Seen Senator Amidala recently?”

Anakin left the room very quickly.

\---

It was another week before Ahsoka worked up the nerve to say anything to Barriss about her feelings- a week full of uncertain hand-holding and arm-slinging, Yoda grumbling, and Anakin nudging Ahsoka to “just talk to her already.”

“I’m going to!” she always insisted.

But before she could, a meeting with the Council resulted in her and Anakin being assigned a mission to Onderon. It seemed important to take back the planet from the Separatists, but it looked like that meant she would be seeing Lux again…

She needed to talk to Barriss, immediately. She didn’t like to lie, and the last time she’d seen Lux, she’d told him that she was seeing someone else. Maybe it was too much to hope for, but it would be nice if that were true, and there was only one way that was going to happen.

Barriss was in her quarters and cheerfully let Ahsoka in. “Is there something bothering you?” she asked once they were seated on her bed.

“Nothing much…” said Ahsoka. “Okay, maybe a little. I’m going to Onderon soon and… well, there’s this guy.” Barriss rolled her eyes. “No, not like that! The exact opposite, actually.” _What am I saying? Get to the point._ “Well, what I mean is, he has a really obvious crush on me and, well…” She fidgeted nervously. “Okay, I’ll be blunt. Spending time in his presence is draining. I told him last time that I was seeing someone else, but being around him again, I _just know_ he’s going to figure out I’m not, you know?”

Barriss nodded patiently.

“I like being around you, though,” Ahsoka continued. “When I’m with you, I just… Yoda’s lectures on attachment just make a lot less sense, you know?”

Barriss looked confused. “What do you mean?”

Ahsoka took a deep breath. “I really like you, Barriss. A lot. I just… want you to know, before I leave for Onderon.”

“Really?” The look of disbelief in Barriss’s blue eyes… “I thought you just wanted to annoy Yoda with all the hand-holding… Wow.” She looked down at the floor, then back up at Ahsoka, flushing slightly. “Ahsoka, do you know what this means?”

“What does it mean?” asked Ahsoka.

“You won’t be lying next time,” said Barriss, taking Ahsoka’s hand.

Ahsoka blushed. “I guess so.”


End file.
